Completamente Inesperado
by Cumber-Ro
Summary: Kakashi Hatake es el dueño de una biblioteca cerca del campus de Konoha University. Sakura Haruno es una estudiante de medicina con una secreta adicción por las novelas Icha Icha. La vida de ambos era predecible por decir menos, pero eso cambiará cuando sus caminos se crucen. [KakaSaku Modern AU] Advertencia: Lemon en capítulos futuros.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦

.

Kakashi Hatake posee un talento del que se siente muy orgulloso: su habilidad para leer las escenas eróticas del Icha Icha sin siquiera sonrojarse, incluso cuando está rodeado de cientos de personas.

De hecho, esa mañana, cuando hordas de universitarios entraron a su biblioteca después de la primera mañana de clases, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de detener su lectura. Haru había abierto su corazón a su amada y Yuki había respondido llevándolo a su casa para darle una "sorpresa", ¿acaso los estudiantes de Konoha University eran más importantes que eso? Lo dudaba. O, al menos, no cuando Yuki comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Desde que Jiraiya se había marchado en un viaje para recopilar información y le había dejado su biblioteca, las novelas eran lo único que tenía para recordar al viejo pervertido. No es que fuera un nostálgico ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces le echaba de menos. ¿A quién se supone que le pediría spoirlers ahora?

Eso pensaba, cuando comenzó a notar como poco a poco la gente comenzaba a abandonar el lugar. Al fin, pensó, iba poder estirar las piernas sin temor a que alguien se le acercara para preguntarle algo o pedirle un tomo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los libros que iba hallando en el suelo, para luego dejarlos en su lugar correspondiente. Fue entonces cuando la notó. Sólo lograba divisar su espalda, ya que ella estaba agachada, con la cabeza probablemente metida en algún libro.

Se tomó un segundo para apreciarla. Su cabello era rosa, y le hizo preguntarse si sería alguna de esas fanáticas de boybands que se teñían el pelo como sus cantantes favoritos, sin embargo, ¿quién era él para juzgar? Recién estaba en sus treinta y había tenido el cabello plateado toda su vida. En fin, la chica. Tenía buen físico, delgada y podía apreciar un lindo trasero, ¿haría deporte? ¿Sería una fanática fitness?

¿Por qué no se había marchado con los demás? ¿Sería una rarita?

Preguntándose eso y más decidió acercarse, tocó su hombro y, sin cambiar su expresión indiferente, alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

—Ya todos se marcharon —informó con voz neutral.

Quiso reír. La mujer, que definitivamente no se había percatado de nada a su alrededor, giró el rostro revelando una mueca de horror. Le bastó con ese instante para notar sus ojos verdes y lo ridícula que era su expresión.

—No…

—Sí.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro con veinte minutos.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡Mierda!

Vio cómo iba a ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo de golpe y ocultó el libro que había cautivado su atención entre sus manos. ¿Qué sería?, se preguntó Hatake. ¿"Cómo conquistar a un chico en diez pasos"?, ¿"El camino a su corazón"?, ¿"Cinco consejos para lucir siempre a la moda"? A fin de cuentas, esos eran los artículos más pedidos por la población femenina.

—Las clases ya deben haber comenzado —comentó, sólo por insistir.

Le gustaba tener la biblioteca sólo para él y tenía curiosidad por saber qué había enfrascado tanto a la chica. Además, si tenía que ser sincero, estaba disfrutando ver cómo el rostro ajeno pasaba de la preocupación a la decisión y de vuelta.

—Me voy enseguida, gracias por avisarme —le dijo ella, y le miró expectante, sin mover un sólo músculo.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Oh, nada. Escogí un libro al azar.

Consideró entonces dejar de molestarla. Sin embargo, en el segundo que iba a girarse para meterse en sus propios asuntos, notó la familiar portada naranja. Y alzó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía ella, una joven de apariencia sumamente respetable, leyendo algo escrito por Jiraiya-sensei? Y eso que él creía que la vida ya no podía darle más sorpresas.

—No te encariñes con Ryuuji.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarla para volver a su cómodo asiento en la recepción. De todas formas, aprovechó de echarle un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, los ojos de la mujer le miraban aterrorizados y un terrible rubor había sus invadido mejillas.

Era linda, pensó, y empujó ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente.

No todos los días uno se encontraba con un compañero fan.

◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦

 **¡Hola! Hace tiepo quería escribir un AU de esta pareja, así que si les gustó este inicio, por favor háganmelo saber. Los siguientes capítulos irán siendo más largos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦

.

Sakura Haruno siempre supo lo que quería en la vida: un novio estupendo y un trabajo soñado. El novio usualmente se lo imaginaba como Sasuke Uchiha, su amigo de la infancia, y el trabajo como directora de algún hospital. Claro, también quería amistad, una vida interesante y muchísimas otras cosas, pero esas dos encabezan su lista.

O al menos lo hicieron hasta que entró en preparatoria.

Tenía un buen grupo de amigos, pero los más cercanos a ella siempre fueron Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki. El primero en parte por ser su enamoramiento desde que tenía siete años y el segundo por haberse convertido en el mejor amigo que podría desear. Y sí, a veces se sentía minúscula al lado de ellos, ambos hijos de grandes familias y buenos en lo que hacían, pero la mayor parte del tiempo podía olvidarse de esos sentimientos y simplemente pasarla bien a su lado.

El problema fue que, cuando se fueron, se hizo más difícil olvidar.

Desde que el hermano mayor de Sasuke se había unido a las fuerzas armadas, la labor del heredero de su clan había recaído en sus hombros, así que se fue a Europa junto con su mentor para estudiar en algún instituto prestigioso o algo así.

Recordarlo le da vergüenza. Se había aparecido en su casa la noche anterior al vuelo y, llorando, le dijo que lo amaba y que por favor no se fuera. Kami-sama, cómo le rogó, y al final sólo consiguió un dolor de cabeza y el primer rechazo de su corta vida.

Entonces estaba Naruto. Idiota, insoportable, adorable Naruto. Sabía que el chico tenía un enamoramiento por ella, pero eso no le detuvo de ir tras Sasuke a estudiar al extranjero. Incluso le prometió que lo traería de vuelta, "de veras". A veces Sakura se pregunta cómo sus padres le permitieron ir, viendo lo protectores y cariñosos que eran, pero suponía que la terquedad del rubio jugó un rol importante.

También lloró cuando él se fue.

Ahora que lo piensa, sí, quizá era una llorona en ese entonces. Creía tener todo controlado, hasta había pensado en nombres para sus hijos con Sasuke. Sin embargo, la vida cambia.

Aprendió dos cosas al comenzar la preparatoria. Primero, ella era fuerte y capaz. Segundo, no estaba sola.

Ah, y tercero. El Icha Icha era la mejor saga jamás escrita.

Y así pasaron sus tres años antes de entrar a Konoha, estudiando, yendo a clases de lucha y ocupando su tiempo libre -el poco que tenía-, entre amigas y esos libros escritos por el padrino de Naruto. Y, wow, esos libros.

Sí, sabía que eran literatura erótica con un romance fácil. Sabía que, si su madre encontraba la pequeña colección de tapas naranja que escondía debajo de la cama, le daría un infarto. ¡Pero eran tan buenos! Obviando el romance fácil y las exageradas escenas de… eso, bien podrían ser las mejores novelas que había leído. Y eso que había leído los clásicos, no por nada era hija de bibliotecarios. Era increíble pensar que habían sido escritas el pervertido padrino de Naruto, ¿o no tanto en realidad? Cuando se emocionaba leyendo hasta a las tres de mañana olvidaba que él era el autor, pero las escenas eróticas con mujeres rubias de senos inmensos eran un buen recordatorio. Fingía no darse cuenta en quién inspiraba esos personajes.

Amaba esos libros como a una droga prohibida. Por eso, sin importar cuán diferentes eran sus planes para su primer día de clases en la universidad, ir a la biblioteca cerca del campus a leer el último tomo que no había podido comprar estaba siempre en ellos.

Y al fin ese día había llegado.

Todo fue tal como lo había planeado. Todos sus amigos habían logrado ingresar a Konoha, claro que a distintas carreras, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo importante. Se había juntado esa mañana con Ino, desayunaron juntas y fueron a clases. La mañana pasó rápido, entre actividades para conocer el campus y la presentación con los profesores. La mayoría ya la conocían, a fin de cuentas, su madrina Tsunade era la rectora.

Todo había comenzado excelente.

Hasta que eso pasó.

No había planeado distraerse. Incluso le dijo a las chicas que la esperaran por treinta minutos, ya que sólo necesitaba ir a buscar unos papeles, y luego se escabulló a la biblioteca. Planeaba leer unas veinte páginas, máximo cincuenta, y luego desaparecería de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta para volver a sus actividades normales y terminar con su excelente día. Sí, eso había pensado hacer.

¡Pero justo la historia se había puesto tan interesante! Ryuuji era, por lejos, su personaje favorito, y necesitaba saber si iba lograr superar su amor imposible por Yuki o si podría seguir adelante y, quién sabe, volver a conocer el amor y de paso redescubrirse a sí mismo. En eso estaba cuando una voz, una muy, _muy_ masculina voz que sonaba exactamente como se imaginaba que debía sonar la de Ryuuji, le distrajo.

Y, oh, mierda.

No sólo se había tardado mucho más de lo planeado, sino que ya todos se habían marchado y ahora el empleado quería echarla de allí. Y claro que eso no fue lo peor. No, lo peor fue cuando el empleado descubrió lo que estaba leyendo y, Kami-sama, la mirada que le dio.

Sí, sí, podía haberlo imaginado, pero estaba segura de que esos lindos y desinteresados ojos oscuros le decían: " _Eres una verguenza"_. Lo era, sabía que lo era, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, gracias. Se quería morir allí mismo, en un charco de su propia deshonra mientras el empleado se marchaba dejándola sola y humillada.

Así fue como, tomando la poca dignidad que le quedaba, huyó por la puerta del local para al menos llegar a la segunda clase de la tarde.

Y siguió pensando en eso todo el día.

—¿No te parece que todas las estudiantes de arte son una perras? —le preguntó Ino al final de la jornada, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Hum.

—Digo, entiendo que Sai sea guapo, pero no tienen por qué mirarlo de esa manera cuando saben que tiene novia. Me aseguré de besarlo antes de que entrara a clase, así que lo saben —siguió la rubia, pero entonces le dio una mirada y frunció el ceño. —¿Me estás prestando atención?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces repíteme lo último que dije.

Bien, quizá no estaba prestando atención. Farfulló una excusa y agradeció la oportuna llegada de Shikamaru y Chōji antes de que su amiga comenzara a quejarse de cómo entendería si se dignara a tener novio. Ya tenía suficientes problemas -como su reputación- como para que más encima le recordaran su estado de soltería.

¿Y si el empleado se reía con algún amigo acerca de esa pelirrosa con gustos pervertidos? ¿Y ese amigo se lo comentaba a otro amigo? ¿Cuántas pelirrosas podían haber en Konoha? Sabía, como cualquier ser humano racional y listo, que estaba exagerando la situación, pensando mucho de algo que definitivamente no significaba nada. Qué va, el hombre de lindos ojos bien podía haber olvidado su encuentro.

Y entonces el pensamiento vino a su mente. " _No te encariñes con Ryuuji_ ", fueron las palabras exactas que él le dio. Esas palabras sólo podían significar dos cosas, el empleado también era un lector de la saga y, peor aún, algo malo le pasaría a su personaje favorito.

 _Ryuuji, no._

—Sakura, ¿vienes con nosotros? —le preguntó Chōji.

—¿Saben qué? Creo que olvidé algo, ¿por qué no mejor van sin mí?

—¿Segura, frentona? —comentó Ino dándole una mirada extrañada. —Podemos esperarte.

—Sí, no se preocupen. Si no, nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? —respondió despidiéndose con la mano.

—Vale. Adiós, Sakura —intervino Shikamaru antes de que su amiga pudiera replicar.

Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento antes de volver al campus, o al menos, caminó en esa dirección hasta estar fuera del rango de visión de sus amigos, y entonces se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tenía una idea.

Nunca había podido hablar con alguien acerca del Icha Icha. En su mente, era como admitir que tenía un fetiche por los pies o, peor, que le gustaba Crepúsculo. Tenía una cuenta en una página de fanfics y todo eso, incluso, cuando realmente le gustaba una historia, hasta se atrevía a dejar comentarios. ¿Pero hablar de verdad, cara a cara, de _eso_? Claro que no. No y mil veces no.

Sin embargo, el empleado ya lo sabía. La había descubierto con las manos en la masa y había demostrado ser uno de ellos, un "Ichamaniac". ¿Qué podía perder?, se preguntó mientras entraba a la biblioteca con el corazón saltándole alocadamente en el pecho.

—¿Por qué no debería encariñarme con Ryuuji?

Bien, quizá esa no había sido la mejor manera de decirle "Hey, a ambos nos gusta esto, ¿te gustaría conversar?", pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y se sintió inmensamente aliviada cuando el empleado le respondió:

—¿Estás segura de que quieres oír el spoiler?


End file.
